parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammalsongs (a.k.a. Kidsongs) (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
nikkdisneylover8390's Tv spoof of "Kidsongs" Cast *Childrens - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tony Toponi (An American Tail), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Teresa Brisby and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Jaq (Cinderella), Gus (Cinderella), Mary (Cinderella), Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), Pikachu (Pokemon), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Thumper and Flower (Bambi 1 & 2), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Pinocchio, Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Michael Daling (Peter Pan), John Daling (Peter Pan), Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Melody (The Little Mermarid 2: Return to The Sea), Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Shanti and Rajan (The Jungle Book 2), Andy Davis (Toy Story), Young Molly Davis and Bonnie (Toy Story 3), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Kids - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Dumbo, Bubbles and Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Dash Parr (The Incedibles), Russell (Up), Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Qrucker (Tom and Jerry), Young Tarzan (Tarzan), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Sis, Taglong and Toby (Robin Hood), Rily Andersen (Inside Out), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Blot), Boo (Monsters, Inc.), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbeilna Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezie Winterpop, Citruselle Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph), Phineas and Ferb, Insabella (Phineas and Ferb), Tip (Home), Pudge (Cats Don't Dance), Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2), Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) and Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Adults - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Rapunzel (Tangled), Robin Hood, Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Eric (The Little Mermaid), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Roquuefort (The Aristocats), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Taran (The Black Cauldron), Elionwy (The Black Cauldron), Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Oh (Home), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie), Wallace (Wallace and Gromit), Lady Tottington (Walace and Gromit), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Princess Fiona (Shrek), Shrek, Nikki (Me), Thumper's Mother (Bambi), Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Cinderella, Prince (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Peter Pan, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goest West), Kristoff (Frozen), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Roddy (Flushed Away), Rita (Flushed Away), Mrs. Davis (Toy Story), Woody (Toy Story), Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Bo Peep (Toy Story), Jessie (Toy Story 2), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Teens - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Plant), Mr. Growbag (Wallace and Gromit), Mrs. Mulch (Wallace and Gromit), Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit), Wendolene Ramsbottom (Wallace and Gromit), Hercules, Megara (Hercules), Rogoer (101 Dalmatians), Antia (101 Dalmatians), Arthur Claus (Arthur Chistmas), Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Johnathan (Hotel Transylvania), Frank Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Wayne Werewolf (Transylvania), Wanda Werewolf (Transylvania), Murray the Mummy (Hotel Transylvania), Joy (Inside Out), Sadness (Inside Out), Anger (Inside Out), Fear (Inside Out), Disgust (Inside Out), Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon), Heather (Over the Hedge), Ozzie (Over the Hedge), Verne (Over the Hedge), RJ (Over the Hedge), Hammy (Over the Hedge), Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Mike - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Billy Biggle - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ruby Biggle - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Freckles Biggle - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Stories - Various Mario Characters *Elmo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Zoe - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Oscar the Grouch - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Telly - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Baby Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Ernie - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Bert - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Cookie Monster - Boris (Balto (1995) *Honker - *Harry Monster - *Grover - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Johnson - Zazu (The Lion King) *Grizzy - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Bird - Balto (Balto (1995) *Snuffy - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Pasties - Mice (Cinderella) *Stuckweed And The Animals - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dawfs) *Director - *Mary - *Mary's Little Lamb - *Count Von Count - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) *Lamby - *Gladys the Cow - *Buster the Horse - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *Fred the Wonder Horse - Maximus (Tangled) *Blanket - *Dorothy - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Maria - Mulan (Mulan) *Luis - Alan Parrish (Jumanji) *Gina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of The NIMH) *Bob - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gordon - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Susan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Irving - *Forgetful Jones - Mushu (Mulan) *and more Music Video Stories #A Day at Old Mcdonald's Farm #I'd Like To Teach the World to Sing #Lullaby and Good Night, Sleep Tight #Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes #Yankee Doodle Dandy #A Day with the Animals #What I Want to Be! #Let's Play Ball #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Doh #High Ho #Sing Along #The Bare Necessities #A Day at the Circus #You Can Fly! #Count It Higher: Great Music Vidoes from Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Very Merry Christmas Songs #A Day at Camp #Fun with Music #Under the Sea #Disneyland Fun #Animals Hits! (a.k.a. Monster Hits) #Sing Yourself Silly! #Rock & Roll! #Dance Along! #Ride the Roller Coaster #I Love to Laugh! #Very Silly Songs #A Day of Fun #Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals #Bambi's Sing-Along Guessing Game #Be Our Guest #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Friend Like Me #Play Along Songs #Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! #If We Could Talk to The Animals #Sesame Streat: 25 Wonderful Years (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #We All Sing Together #Sing-Along Earth Songs #The Twelve Days of Chistmas #Campout at Disney World #Let's Go to the Circus! #Courtry Sing-Alongs #My Favorite Songs #Boppin' with the LionCubs #Circle of Life #Let's Put on the Show #Baby Animals Songs #Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Just Around the Riverbend #Balto Sings! #Boris' Best Bites #Topsy Turvy #Do the Alphabet (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Bernard and Miss Bianca #I Can Dance! #The Early Years #I Can Do It! #Fiesta! (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Mario and Friends: Sing-Along & Stories #Get Up and Dance (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFlms2011 Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along: Very Silly Songs! #The Magic Years #Songs From Timmy Brisbycules #Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Modern Classics #Adventures in Pridelands: Kovu's Birthday #Adventures in Pridelands: Meet the Lioncubs #Honer to Us All #Happy Hunting Party at Disneyland! #Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs (CodeNameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness #Sing a Song with Kermit and Pikachu Too! #Kids' Favorite Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Jack's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom #The Adventure of Bambi in Grouchland: Sing and Play #Sing a Song With Tiger! #Mario and Friends: Mario's Trackside Tunes and Other Mario Adventures #Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #SmashTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #SmashTales: Robin Sing Along Songs And More! #Mario and Friends: Mario's Magical Musical Ride #On My Way #Sesame Sings Karaoke (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Little Patch of Heaven #Smasorama Jukebox #The Street I Live On (CodenaemKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #What's the Name of That Song? (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 1 Once Upon a Dream #Mario and Friends: Songs From the Station #All-Star Alphabet (CodeNameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 2 Enchanted Tea Party #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 3 Perfectly Princess #Mario and Friends: Roundhouse Rhythms and Other Mario Adventures #Mario and Friends: The Classic Song and Story Collection #Kids' Favorite Country Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Bambi's Music Magic #Singing with the Stars (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Alphabet Songs (CodeNameKisdNextDoorZoneFilms2011) Style) #Bambi Can Do It! #Sing It, Bambi! #Singing with the Stars 2 (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) Also See *Mario (Thomas) *Bambi's World *A Celebration of Me Iago *The Best of Bambi *The Best of Tod and Copper *Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Version) *A Brief History of Motion Pictures (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *Balto's Story Time *Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *BambiPalooza *123 Count With Me (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *Sleepytime and Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms Style) *A Brief History of Motion Pictures (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Version) *Follow That Wolf-Dog *The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Season #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 1) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 2) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 3) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 4) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 5) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 6) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Kidsongs Category:The Kidsongs Television Show